


Tragicidade

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Portuguese, Sad, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Enganei-me, meu Amo. Há perdão para os desejos tolos de uma jovem mulher apaixonada como eu?"
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Haydée
Kudos: 3





	Tragicidade

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Minha tragédia atraiu a sua e sua dor alimentou a minha. Meu Amo, será que estamos fadados a entrelaçar nossos passados tortuosos formando uma teia de sofrimento e angústia? A viver um futuro obscuro por conta daqueles que pisotearam nossos corpos e dançaram sobre nossas almas injustiçadas?

Tenha piedade de si, meu Amo, tenha piedade de nós. Nós que, mais do que quaisquer outros, merecemos a glória e a felicidade eternas — essa poderia ser a nossa verdadeira vingança.

Mas insiste no caminho mais difícil, insiste em reviver a amargura dos seus dias de horror, insiste em olhar nos olhos de seus malfeitores com o mesmo brilho que eles tiveram ao vê-lo cair em desgraça.

Não se engane, meu Amo, não há perdão para aqueles que nos destruíram, mas há perdão para a vida que nos fez levantar outra vez, para a vida que o trouxe até mim.

_A vida…_

Sou eu que me engano, o que o trouxe até mim foi sua tragédia assim como a minha levou-me até você. É por isso que não podemos ser felizes, a tragicidade dos nossos atos e dos atos dos outros nos uniu, nos fez ser o que somos hoje.

Enganei-me, meu Amo. Há perdão para os desejos tolos de uma jovem mulher apaixonada como eu?


End file.
